Young Frankenstein Drabbles
by bodiechan
Summary: Based on whatever songs my crazy iTunes chose to throw my way, a series of Young Frankenstein drabbles came to be.


DA Music Meme For Writers

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. **Since I already did one of these for _The Producers_, this time I'll try _Young Frankenstein_!**

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

5. ((Which, incidentally, I added myself.)) GO!

Well, here goes nothing, you guys!

* * *

**1. "Only a Northern Song" by the Beatles**

Frederick slowly ascends the huge stairway of Castle Frankenstein, eyes huge as he tries to take in everything he can. It isn't long before he meets Inga at the top, who smiles and waves at him, making his heart beat faster. "Hello, Doctor! Vhat are you doing up?"

"I'm exploring," Frederick stutters as an explanation, glancing hurriedly around him. "This place is so strange and I can't make any sense of it. The architects that created it surely made a mistake or two."

In response, Inga emphatically shakes her head. "It vas on purpose. It is only a northern castle, Doctor."

Frederick raises his eyebrows at her. "Who did you say built this place, Inga?"

A ghost of a smile brushes Inga's lips. "Your grandfazzer."

"Of course," Frederick mumbles bitterly to himself. "That would explain everything. Victor as an architect is like having a madman design a building. Don't you think so, Inga?"

But when he looks up at her again, there's nobody there.

**2. "Oh, False One!" from _The Pirates of Penzance_**

She will never forget the look on Frederick's face as the platform lowers, sitting guiltily next to a beautiful, blonde girl that makes Elizabeth's skin crawl with jealously.

"What are you _doing _with that _peasant girl_, Frederick?" Elizabeth screeches furiously, her face turning a shade of red somehow more even brilliant that her hair.

Frederick awkwardly stands up and stumbles towards her, still disoriented from his, well, "scientific experiment." "Oh, Elizabeth, it's not what it looks like," he pledges earnestly. "I promise that what we were doing was purely scientific! Don't leave, please!"

Elizabeth turns up her nose. "Faithless man," she mumbles grumpily, but falls into his arms anyway. It's better to pretend that she didn't see it, better to pretend she completely believes his lies, than to live her whole life knowing she was cheated on. "But I believe you." She's lying, but Frederick doesn't have to know that.

**3. "New Moon (The Meadow)" from _New Moon_**

She has never felt this way before. Free, happy, wanted, loved. She has never felt the magic of a boy's touch, even if this one may have passed his boyhood long ago. She has never felt the soft caress of a boy's lips on hers, or the magical feeling she gets in her stomach when the two of them just sit and talk for a while.

She doesn't care that Victor hits her, or that sometimes he does nothing but scream and scream for hours. She doesn't care that Victor isn't even trying to hide his other girlfriends from her, that to him she's nothing but a pretty girl he fell for when he was too drunk to be able to tell a girl from a horse.

She is in love with Victor Frankenstein. Because out of all his flings, he's chosen her. She lives with him in his castle, pretending to clean, staying out of sight, enduring his abuse, until those magical nights that makes everything worthwhile. Her heart pounds when she sees him, and a tingle of a blush creeps up her face, every time. Most of the time when Victor sees her now, he scowls and starts to scream. He's been drinking a lot lately. But Frau Blucher doesn't care.

After all, he is her boyfriend, and like it or not, she loves him.

**4. "Strange Loop" by Liz Phair**

Elizabeth is unbelievably tired of fighting. It seems that all she and Frederick do nowadays is fight. She didn't want him to leave her alone while he whisked off to Transylvania, but after a huge, heart-wrenching battle of who-can-scream-the-loudest, she couldn't change his mind, so she forced a smile and wished him goodbye. It was all she could do not to leap onto the ship after him. And when he so openly cheated on her with that uncultured blonde girl, and spun such ridiculous lies as to what they were doing, and expected her to _believe them_… well, Frederick Frankenstein had another thing coming to him!

Elizabeth cheated, yes, she'll admit it. But she did it to spite him. She's so tired of fighting. All she wanted was to feel loved again, to be with someone who made her feel like she belonged. And Frederick's Monster, while it could never be Frederick for her, made her feel okay, if only for a few moments. Is that really so wrong?

**5. "Decode" by Paramore**

It's like they're dancing a very, strange cruel dance. The winner escapes unscathed, and the loser is forced to admit what he's never wanted to know. If Frederick wins, Victor will depart from his consciousness forever, and will leave him blissfully alone. If Victor wins, well, then Frederick has a monster to make.

The dreams come nearly every night, and not just of Victor either. Of his father. His mother. His other grandparents. How he is a disgrace to family name. How he can't hide his roots. How, no matter how hard he tries, he will never, ever be able to escape who he is.

He's tried everything he can think of, but the dreams never stop. Sometimes, when he's tired, they plague him during the day too, swooping down and invaded his thoughts like vultures to carrion. "You're a Frankenstein, Frederick! Create a monster! Live up to the family name!"

He shut off all connection to the family. He burned everything he had with the family name. He distanced himself as far as humanly possible from Transylvania, the home of his ancestors. And yet, in everyday life, in the most mundane things, he will see his grandfather's name, feel the mountain of guilt envelope him.

But he's not like them! He's a scientist, not a madman!

But then why won't the dreams go away?

**6. "Perfect World" by Liz Phair**

They have such a pretty life, Elizabeth thinks wearily to herself, watching the lot of them like a family portrait. The sexy, shallow girl who had not a penny to her name until she married Frederick, and now suddenly she has everything she's ever dreamed of. The little boy, Victor the second, with his huge eyes and dirty blonde hair and painfully affectionate parents. Their dedicated housekeeper, quietly teasing the little boy, loving towards all of them. Their strange little assistant, the one with the lazy eyes, who takes more pleasure in serving them than anyone she's ever seen. And him, the bright-eyed, wild-haired man of her dreams, who he has just seen all of _his _dreams come true in a matter of days.

Elizabeth can't bear to watch them. Unrivaled beauty, a loving family, and Frederick Frankenstein—all things she'd always wished she had, and all thing she would never have. This family had better know just how incredible their lives really are.

**7. "Hey Jude" by the Beatles**

They're going to kill his creature, the one he worked so hard on, the one he put all his love into. And the second purpose of the angry mob hasn't escaped Frederick either—they're going to kill him, too.

But suddenly, his expression changes from furrowed and depressed to shocked and delighted, as Inga brushes her lips into his. Heart lurching in his chest, Frederick mumbles her name.

Inga smirks at his surprise, wrapping her arms purposefully around his flyaway hair. "You vere looking too serious, Doctor. I do not like seeing you look so sad."

Despite the grave situation at hand, Frederick can't help but flash a grin back, if only a small one. "Inga, if you haven't noticed, the Creature and I are both going to die. I think I have a good reason to be sad, thank you very much."

Inga shakes her head remorsefully, her bottom lip jut out in a pout. She's very, very close. Isn't Frederick engaged to someone else? The details all seem blurry now. "You look so much better vhen you smile, Doctor," Inga insists in a small, pretty voice. "I am so much happier vhen you are happy too."

Frederick's breathing grows haggard, his eyes straining for somewhere, anywhere, to look but at her face. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Inga, but unfortunately right now I can't help but be upset, so you'll just have to—"

Frederick's words trail off meaninglessly as Inga places a single finger to his lips, her head shaking slowly in an almost scolding gesture. "Vhat vould you do if I said I knew how to make you feel better, Doctor?"

Frederick scoffs, but the finger on his lips is making it hard not to smile. "What could you possibly do?"

This is the wrong thing to ask, but also so, so right. Inga pulls him into a breathtaking, lung-crushing hug, and then manically shoves her lips onto his. The moment is perfect, magical, stunning, incredible, and suddenly all his troubles with the Creature and the mob seem light-years away. _Is_ he engaged to someone? He can't remember. All he knows is that this girl in front of him, this unassuming, world-changing creature, makes him _wish_ that he was engaged—to Inga.

**8. "When I'm Sixty-Four" by the Beatles**

((…what is with all this Beatles today?))

They're old, there's no denying it. Frederick's joints creak when he moves, Inga uses a walker, and their son Victor is already grown and has children of his own. Igor lives in the castle as a valued member of the family, but has long ceased helping Frederick in the laboratory, for in his old age, his hump has taken its toll on his body, and he finds it hard to walk too much or bend over. Every year, the four of them pay tribute to the grave of Frau Blucher, which is situated in the Transylvania Graveyard right next to Victor's, exactly where she wanted it.

**9. "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson**

Inga and the Creature are things of the past. When Elizabeth shows up at Frederick's door after both of their respective divorces, she flies into his arms and begins to sob as if they were never apart. And in the months that follow, they _are_ never apart, holding hands in public, sleeping together at night. Neither of them can remember why they broke it off in the first place. Something about a pretty girl and a well-endowed boy? Well, honestly, Elizabeth is pretty, too, and Frederick's new appendage doesn't make matters any worse for them. They are hopelessly, head-over-heels in love.

Frau Blucher doesn't approve of their relationship, and neither does Igor, whose plan was to set up Frederick and Inga in the first place when he hired her as Frederick's assistant. But both of them are glad to see Frederick happy, so they serve Elizabeth as best they can, even though sometimes she makes them want to slap her firmly across the face. Frau Blucher and Igor may protest her arrival, but in their hearts they know the truth—that Frederick's life would suck without Elizabeth, and hers would suck without him.

**10. "Heartbreak" from _Cardcaptor Sakura _**

He's dead.

Frederick Frankenstein is dead.

He is hanging. He is hung. His neck is snapped, his life is ebbing away.

Inga throws herself on Igor, sobbing uncontrollably, soaking him with her tears. He doesn't even notice, because Igor's huge eyes are shedding tears of their own. Frau Blucher, who hasn't cried since the death of Victor, but now is giving Niagara Falls a run for its money, grabs Inga's hand, and the three of them face this trajedy together.

* * *

That was a terrible note to end on. xDD The next song would have been "Beauty and the Beast," which is perfect for Elizabeth/Monster, except… I don't want to write Elizabeth/Monster. So bye, guys! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
